


Conversation With Kate

by Ytteb



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: Tony and Kate talk ... under trying circumstances ...





	Conversation With Kate

“Kate.”

“Tony.”

“Well, it’s a start.”

“What is?”

“This could be the beginning of a great movie scene … you know … eyes meeting across the room …”

“It’s pitch black, DiNozzo!”

“OK.  Perhaps not eyes meeting … but there’s potential …”

“DiNozzo, your dying words will be ‘This reminds me of a movie’.”

“Kate, you really think that’s … well … _tactful_?”

“What?”

“Well, you know … it could be considered _tempting fate_.”

“I didn’t know you were superstitious.”

“I wouldn’t say it’s _superstitious –_ more not taking unnecessary risks.”

“ _You_ – not taking unnecessary risks?”

“I can be cautious – careful even.”

“Huh!  Since when?”

“Name a time I’ve taken unnecessary risks.”

“You mean apart from deciding on a career in law enforcement?  Apart from coming to work for Gibbs?”

“Hey, that applies to you too, Special Agent Todd.”

“You may have a point.”

“I would think.  So, how you doing?”

“DiNozzo!”

“What did I do now?”

“Trying a chat up line from _Friends_!”

“It wasn’t a chat up line!  It was a genuine enquiry after my co-worker’s welfare.”

“Well …”

“But it’s interesting.”

“What is?”

“Never took you for a _Friends_ fan.  Hidden depths, Kate?”

“I had a room-mate who watched it.”

“Ah, I guess that makes more sense.  That’s more the Kate we know and …”

“But it was funny …”

“Hah! Knew it!  So, who’s your favourite character?”

“DiNozzo!  You really think this is the time for a discussion about _Friends_?”

“Just trying to make conversation.  You know, keep our spirits up.”

“I know.  I’m sorry.”

“Wow, don’t let Gibbs hear you say that.  You’ll be off the team faster than … well, something extremely fast.”

“At this moment – that doesn’t sound the worst thing that could happen.”

“Hey, none of that.  Leroy Jethro Gibbs will be on the case.”

“You think?”

“Gibbs is a marine.  He’ll never leave a man behind.”

“What about a woman?”

“Even less likely to leave a woman, Kate.  You know that.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Yeow!”

“What?  Are you OK?”

“ _OK_ is probably not the _mot juste_.  But, yes, I’m fine.  Well, apart from the whole not being able to move part.”

“You don’t have to keep up the act for me, Tony.”

“What act?”

“You know, the _DiNozzo_ act.  The _I’m all right, nothing worries me_ act.”

“Oh, that act.”

“Yes, that act.  Doesn’t fool me, you know.  I can see the … anxiety underneath.  The way you want to please everyone.”

“That’s kinda cute, Kate.”

“What is?”

“That you’ve been studying me.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, DiNozzo …”

“Oops, it’s back to _DiNozzo_ again.”

“I’m a profiler, _Tony_.  Of course, I’ve studied you.”

“I am suitably chastised … chastened … whatever the right word is.  I should’ve known you wouldn’t be impressed by my …”

“DiNozzoness?”

“Is that a word?”

“It is now.”

“Is that how words happen?”

“How would I know, Di – Tony?”

“You mean it’s not covered in profiling school?  Hey, is that you learn profiling?  At a profiling school?”

“Sort of.”

“’Cos it could be confusing.”

“What?”

“Well, it could be called a silhouette school … ‘cos a profile is a kind of silhouette but a silhouette is also a drawing.  So, these people would show up think they were going to learn how to profile people and they’d get handed a pencil and paper.  Although if that happened to you, you’d be OK because you can draw.  Hey, is that how it happened?”

“What?”

“Did you think you were going to silhouette school but it was actually profile school?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo, that’s exactly what happened.  ‘Cos the school I went to didn’t put out any sort of _prospectus_ to let you know what they were teaching.”

“Huh, you could’ve complained about that.”

“You’re right, I missed a trick.”

“You all right, Kate?  You sound tired.”

“I’m stuck here with you, DiNozzo.  Of course I’m tired.”

“Good point.  Although some people would be glad to be stuck here with me.”

“You mean crooks … or people with a grudge against you?”

“I would maintain a dignified silence in response to that, Kate but …”

“But what?”

“I feel we should keep talking to one another.”

“OK.”

“And …”

“And what?”

“Dignified silence is not what I’m known for.  A bit out of character.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“What for?”

“You know.”

“No problemo, Senorita.”

“How long has it been?”

“Not long.”

“Liar.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“Like you said, we should keep talking.”

“You afraid I’m going to fall asleep?”

“No.  I’m just afraid.”

“Yeah … me too.”

“Really?”

“Really.  But if you tell anyone … well, I’ll deny it.”

“Who would I tell?”

“There’ll be people to tell.  You’ll get out of here.”

“Of course.”

“Ouch!”

“Tony!  What happened?”

“Nothing.  Nothing.  Just wanted to make sure you’re awake.”

“Idiot!”

“Guilty as charged.”

“Tony …”

“Uh oh, don’t like the sound of that.”

“What?”

“ _Tony_ said in a compassionate, caring sort of voice is never a good sign.”

“Tony, you don’t have to be brave.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s OK to …”

“Kate, did you just touch my face?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.  Just wanted to know you’re still there, I guess.”

“The sound of my annoying voice wasn’t enough to prove that?”

“It’s not annoying, Tony.”

“Really?”

“I’m not saying it’s not annoying _sometimes_ but right now …”

“It’s not annoying?”

“No, it’s kinda comforting.”

“Good to know, Kate, good to know.”

“But I can hear your voice is … you’re tired, Tony.”

“I’m OK.”

“It’s OK to …”

“To what?”

“It might be OK to let go … when … if … the time comes.  Don’t stay for me … “

“I don’t want to leave.”

“I understand.  But we’ve been here a long time …”

“Argh!”

“And you’re in pain … you’re tired … in fact, you’re exhausted.”

“What you saying, Kate?”

“Just that sometimes letting go, leaving isn’t the worst thing that can happen.”

“That’s what you think, is it, Kate?”

“Yes, that’s what I think.”

“You’re wrong, Kate.  And I’m not leaving.”

“Yet …”

NCISNCIS

“Anthony.”

“W-w-what?”

“Anthony, can you hear me?”

“Ducky?  Is that you?”

“Yes, my boy.”

“Is Gibbs there?”

“I’m here, Tony.”

“Anthony, you can let go.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Anthony, it’s time.  You’re exhausted.  Time to go.”

“No, Ducky.  I can’t do that.  Kate needs me.”

“Kate won’t mind.”

“I promised … she said it would be OK to let go but I said I wouldn’t.  I promised, Ducky.”

“Tony.”

“Boss?”

“It’s all right.  Nothing to be afraid of.  I promise.”

“Boss?  You saying it’s time for me to … go?”

“Yes, Tony.  You’ve been holding on for long enough.”

“Longer than anyone could have expected, Anthony.  It is remarkable how your body has withstood so long.”

“But what about …?”

“Kate doesn’t need you to hold on any longer, DiNozzo.  You can stand down.”

“Boss?”

“Time to go, Tony.  Trust me.”

“I do, Boss.”

“Then let go.  We’ve got you.”

“All right, Boss … aargh!”

“I’m amazed he held on for so long, Jethro.”

“This is DiNozzo we’re talking about, Duck.”

“Indeed.  Now, we can get the EMTs in to take him away.  How did he do it?”

“You heard Kate – DiNozzoness.”

“Yes, but to hold the beams up for so long to stop them crashing on to Kate … he saved her life, it was remarkable.  And he could’ve got out himself at any time.”

“No, he couldn’t, Duck.”

“Jethro?”

“He wouldn’t leave Kate behind.  Wasn’t an option.”

“You should be proud of them, Jethro.  They kept each other’s spirits up but they must both have been in considerable pain.”

“That’s what being a team is about, Ducky.”

“And Kate tried to get Anthony to leave … although she knew it would probably be the end of her.”

“They had each other’s sixes, that’s for sure.  Although I reckon DiNozzo was pretty spaced out at the end.”

“Jethro?”

“Didn’t seem to notice the team coming in to shore up the roof and take Kate out to the hospital.”

“Indeed.  And I fear exhaustion has taken its toll, he seems to be unconscious at last.  But …”

“Hey!”

“Anthony?”

“Tony?”

“DiNozzos don’t pass out.  I wasn’t unconscious.”

“Yeah?  What then, DiNozzo?”

“I-I was practising my dignified silence.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing dialogue and wanted to have a go at a story which is all talking! The NCIS characters – a little bashed up – are back in their boxes.


End file.
